Ruby Rose (Cyverse)
"That’s the thing about pretending, you pretend and they believe it." : Ruby about her true nature. Ruby Rose, '''otherwise known as the Unnamed Darkness and the main protagonist of the Cyverse Metaseries. She is the husband of Chione Blanco, the father of Arancia and Osiria. Ruby originally was meant to become Remnant's savior and free it from the Grimm and evil, but upon finding out about her true nature, she grew into a pragmatic woman that doesn't care much about heroic acts anymore, but nonetheless becomes Remnant's greatest defender, as well as the leader of Ascendance Team. Throughout her life, she trains hard and constantly strives to be the greatest warrior possible and to fight stronger opponents, which has kept Remnant and the Universe as a whole safe from destruction many times, albeit unintentionally from her part. Backstory; Here. Personality Ruby is very cautious and altruistic, looking out for her family and students. She appears to be afflicted with some sort of post-traumatic stress as a result of the struggles she faced in the apocalyptic nightmarish world. While not overly arrogant in her abilities, Ruby has a tendency to be too relaxed and recklessly challenge anyone she views as strong to a fight, a trait which can often lead to her letting her guard down. Her staggering power is simultaneously reined in and enhanced by her fierce loyalty and morality. Ruby can be very blunt and not afraid to express her opinion in a discussion. While generally kind and not intentionally rude, Ruby tends to not show proper respect to people of high authority. Despite her kind-hearted nature, Ruby can feel incredible anger in extreme situations such as the death of a friend/relative or innocents murdered, showing she can be vengeful. She has a simple, practical view of the world that often comes off as naïve, which often makes many incorrectly assume her to be somewhat stupid. While often taking things to face-value, she comprehends the situation quickly and learns the basics of anything presented to her rather quickly. Another surprising thing about Ruby is that she is surprisingly tactful and insightful, being well able to discern situations and character traits from the people and environment around her fairly easily. She has remarkable intuition to see the good in others in spite of their actions, though her capacity for forgiving has occasionally been criticized as excessive even to a fault and has lead to harm and death to those she cares about in extreme occasions; though Ruby mostly fights to win, she often spares her enemies even if they in turn attack her. Personal Statistics '''Name: Ruby Rose, Unnamed Darkness Origin: Cyverse/VericulumVenatrix Gender: Other Age: 28 | 48 | Irrelevant Classification: Embodiment of Destruction & Chaos Date of Birth: 13th April Weight: 125 Kg {Buff and Extra Thicc} Height: 6'10 | 7'0 in God forms. Combat Statistics Tier: 4-A to Low 2-C |'' ''At least Low 2-C | High 2-A ' '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Rage Power, Her power increases substantially each time she recovers from nearly fatal injuries., Aura {Explained below in '''Techniques} Flight, Immunity to illusions and Mind Manipulation {Silver-Eyes neutralize any ability targeted towards her soul, mind and psyche.}. Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 8}, BFR via Space-Time Manipulation & Pocket Reality ,Power Nullification, Meta Space-Time Manipulation & Reality Warping (Silver-Eyes), Martial arts, Energy Sensing, Chaos Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly) , Meta Probability Manipulation, Transformation (Stats increase with each form.) Reactive Power Level, Instinctive Reaction, Acausality, Matter Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Able to block intangible attacks, Forcefield Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Precognition, Teleportation, Existence Erasure, Extreme resistance/immunity to most means of harm and techniques (Via Godly Ki, which negates most things used on Ruby, by 'erasing' them. Listed below.), Can breathe in space, Durability Negation & Regeneration negation with Rubelia's Spear, Causality Manipulation with Rubelia's Spear. (Rubelia's Spear reverses causality. For example the effect of the target's heart being pierced occurs before the cause of the attack) | Same as before, enhanced to High Multiverse Level+, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Abstract Existence, Boundary Manipulation (An ability she gains as an Ascended Warrior God and above. It allows her to manipulate boundaries to make fights easier or just screw with reality in completely new ways. She constantly uses, no matter the mindset, it if she's in her God forms and above, as a learning experience.) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level to Universe Level+ ('''Unwillingly destroyed multiple Solar-Systems in her base form, when fighting against a God of Creation. Later on in her God forms she traded blows with a God of Destruction, which began destroying the Universe and Afterlife, which was thrice as large than the Universe itself.) | At least '''Universe Level+ {Shook the World of Nothingness, a dimension described as infinite in size, with powering up alone. Her clash with a suppressed Cerveze threatened to obliterate the entire universal space-time continuum of Universe 12, but has yet to truly master the form.} | High Multiverse Level+, 'likely '''much Higher '(Has become and can trade blows with 5-dimensional beings, but has yet to reveal her full power.}. Can '''ignore conventional durability via Rubelia's Spear, and negate it by destroying one's soul and erasing them from existence and nonexistence. Speed: Massively FTL+ {Around 420 sexdecillion times faster than Light, proved to be fast enough to match Cerveze, the quickest God of Destruction, in speed.} | MFTL+ | Infinite, possibly Immeasurable (Is able to move in the Dark World, a realm in which there is no time.) Lifting Strength: Unknown ' 'Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System '''to Universal | '''Universal+ | High Multiversal+ Durability: Multi-Solar System Level to Universe Level | Universe Level+ {'Took blows from a suppressed Cerveze, a god who was able to easily destroy the entire 4D Space-Time continuum without much effort.} '| High Multiverse Level+ 'Regeneration makes her hard to kill and as the Embodiment of Destruction, as long as destruction exists, so will she. 'Stamina: Limitless | Infinite Range: Universal+ Standard Equipment: Rubelia's Spear Intelligence: Ruby has mastery of various martial arts techniques and skills {can also copy techniques after seeing them once}; years of experience fighting both powerful and diverse enemies whom have various abilities and powers. Is a combat/tactical genius for the most parts. Ruby was the first to realize that the Ascended Warrior states were wasting an extreme amount of energy just by powering up to it, mastered the forms despite the huge amount of stress {psychological and physical} the state puts on her body, which is more effective than training two years physically. Weaknesses: Durability drops exponentially when her guard is down or she loses focus | None Notable | None Notable Feats: -Silver-eyes allow her to manipulate space, time and reality itself as she pleases on a high-end scale. -Completely erased several timelines with her space-time manipulation, with a snap of her fingers. -Can resist time-stop via sheer speed alone, with her silver-eyes making her immune and resistant to Space-Time, Death and many other kinds of manipulation that she possesses or are similar to hers. -Fought for several months against an Immortal Slayer, without tiring the least. -Regenerated from having her soul, concept, body and etc erased, and came back instantly as well. -After training with Cerveze, she has gained more access of Destruction's power, and ascended to become a 5-dimensional being. -Can move in the Dark Area, a realm in which time does not exist, through sheer speed alone. Key: Embodiment Saga | Tournament of Might Saga | Cerveze Training | Epilogue/As the Unnamed Darkness Note: None ''' Techniques: Here! '''Immunities; -She has extreme resistances/immunities to abilities/hax she possesses, due to God Ki shielding the user from abilities they themselves know. -Existence Erasure -All kinds of magic. The Godly Ki she possess destroys and permanently erases any and all magic being used on her or near her. -Absolute Zero, Immense Heat and other kinds of Elemental attacks -Void Manipulation -Conceptual Manipulation -Blood Manipulation -Mind Manipulation -Soul Manipulation -Status Effect Inducements -Reality Warping -Fate Manipulation -Probability Manipulation -Empathic Manipulation -Space-Time Manipulation -Life & Death Manipulation -Matter Manipulation -Sealing -Energy Absorption -Physics Manipulation -All kinds of diseases, poisons, etc Gallery Here Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Linx Rifelson Inconclusive Matches: Notes Forms; In-depth explanation ---Ruby is ever evolving and developing on Tumblr. So that means I will be adding more keys as the Cyverse story progresses. ---Due to a lot of developments, Ruby turned out to be the Unnamed Darkness. Of course in story that is in the epilogue of the story and a key that is only there to keep in check with lore. This in theory would grant her a High 1-A key, but those usually don't battle, so I don't think it's necessary to be added here. Multipliers Important Info; This only applies to the first key, the Embodiment Saga!Ruby. Subsequent Keys all have her at the same Tier. Ascended Warrior; 25 x Base | 4-A Ascended Warrior 2 / Further Ascension; 125 x Base | 3-C Ascended Warrior 3 / Ruinous Warrior; 500 x Base | 3-B Ascended Warrior God ; 40'000 x Base | 3-A Limit Breaker; 60'000 x Base | 3-A Completed Limit Breaker; 1'200'000 x Base | High 3-A {Achieved during the Tournament of Might} Transcended Warrior; Vastly above Completed Limit Breaker. |''' Low 2-C''' Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Vericulumvenatrix's pages Category:Ruby Rose Category:Ascendance Team Category:Rose Legacy Category:Transformation Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Dragon Category:Embodiment Category:Destruction User Category:Cyverse Category:Characters Category:Cyverse Characters Category:Hax Users Category:Probability Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:BFR Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Matter Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Transformation User Category:Causality Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Void Users Category:Forcefield users Category:Flight Users